A New Song
by Saeran Surana
Summary: Who was Fugue beyond being Count Walt's henchman? Where was he from? The Agogos know. Will his former enemies be able to bring light into his life, or is it too late to save him? Rated T for blood and language


_Fugue..._  
What...?  
_Fugue!_  
That voice... M... M-March?  
_Hold on Fugue! We're almost there!_  
What's going on...?

Chapter one: In The Dark Of The Night

March walked happily through Agogo forest, excited that Beat had invited her to stay the night with them. She walked a bit faster than usual, unaccustomed to visiting late at night. But Allegretto had almost been found so many times this month that he had to be more cautious than usual. As the wind blew she adjusted her umbrella to better protect herself. Though the rain was light, she didn't want to risk catching a cold on her way to Ritardando to see Allegretto and Beat. Suddenly, the Agogos approached March and told her "there is a man in the woods! Save him! Save him!"

March ran through the trees, following the Agogos, and found the man. She gasped, startled that _this_ was the man the Agogo's wanted her to save.

_Fugue_

Before she knew it, her instincts as a guardian of the forest made her listen to the Agogos and help Fugue. She looked over his injuries, grateful that she always had a medical kit handy in her bag with her. Most of the injuries she recognized from their battle with him after escaping Wah Lava Cave, but a few of the smaller injuries were from smaller monsters biting him. _He probably wandered to close to a Fluorite Mouse nest, I-_ March's thoughts were interrupted when she lifted his shirt to tend to a cut and found a huge black bruise on the left side of his chest _Oh my goodness!_

She bandaged all his major injuries and carried him, a little awkwardly where he was much taller than she was and she had to carry the umbrella, to Ritardando where she hoped Allegretto would understand and help her. As she got to the top of a hill she tripped, falling ontop of Fugue. She gasped and quickly got to her feet, but she almost started to cry when she saw the new surge of blood staining his bandages and the glassy look in his half lidded eyes. She got close to him and said "Fugue?" He didn't respond.  
"Fugue!" She almost screamed, shaking his shoulders gently so as not to aggravate the huge gash in his right shoulder.  
"M... M-March...?" Fugue's voice was raspy and quiet, but he responded.  
"Hold on Fugue! We're almost there!" March sighed in relief as she got him on her back again.  
She tried to balance him and the umbrella, but suddenly she felt his hand on hers and saw he was holding the umbrella for her. She thanked him quietly, ignoring the shock that he didn't attack or try to get away from her, and smiled when she saw Ritardando. Everyone was indoors because of the rain, save for a few people walking to stores and other places, but March managed to carry Fugue out of people's sight so they wouldn't cause an uproar.

March got to Allegretto's Hideout and laid Fugue against some boxes with her umbrella. She knocked on the door and awaited someone to answer. Beat answered the door and went wide-eyed once he noticed Fugue. He got between him and March and said "Wh-what's _he_ doing here?! Did he try to hurt you?" March quickly settled Beat down and explained "The Agogos lead me to him and told me to save him. Please Beat, won't you allow him to rest here? Just until he can move on his own?" Beat didn't seem impressed, but nonetheless he went to fetch Allegretto and had him see March.

After finally getting Allegretto to agree March and Allegretto carried Fugue to the lowest level of their hideout and laid him in Allegretto's 'bed'. March checked Fugue for a fever and sighed heavily. She turned to Allegretto and said "He has a very high fever," She turned back to Fugue and said "Fugue? Can you here me? Say my name again. _Please_. Show me you're okay" Fugue fought to open his eyes just slightly and replied "March...? Wh-why...?" Allegretto placed a hand on Fugue's mouth and said "Don't worry... you're safe here. Just try to rest" Fugue tried to stay awake, but sleep overcame him.

As March tended to Fugue, now being in proper shelter, Allegretto gathered everyone to the hideout to discuss what to do. Only Viola and Frederic could make it, but that was enough to cause a huge argument. "He could kill us the moment he's better!" Viola screamed, furious that anyone would even _consider_ helping a former enemy. Frederic tried to calm her down and said "I understand, but was _I_ not your enemy before?"  
"For what, a minute? Even then you never truly hurt us. Fugue almost _slaughtered_ us!"  
"He may feel indebted to us for saving him. Or maybe he never wanted to fight to begin with, we don't know what his situation with The Count was"  
"He worked with him, _end of story!_ We should put him out of his misery-"  
"_That's enough!_" Frederic turned to see who had silenced Viola with him. It was March. And she was _angry_.

Meanwhile, as the four upstairs yelled at each other Fugue, now propped up by boxes, saw Beat cowering in a corner. Beat always got scared when the others yelled. "Hey, um... kid" Beat turned to Fugue and his heart ached to see the boy's teary eyes "wh-what do you want?" he asked. Fugue motioned for Beat to come closer and said "come back here, you can't hear them as much" Beat hesitantly went to Fugue. Fugue didn't mean for the boy to come to him, but it didn't matter much. The yelling intensified and Beat buried his head into Fugue's chest. Fugue bit back a yelp as pain shot through his body. He looked at the boy and though for a moment. He hung his head so his mouth was by the boy's ear and began humming softly, growing louder only when the yelling did.

Frederic, March, and Allegretto went back downstairs and found Beat curled tightly by Fugue's chest, and Fugue had fallen asleep, stroking the boy's head. Allegretto managed to pick Beat up and took him to bed. March was going to lay Fugue down again, but Frederic told her he would get it and that she should get some rest. March reluctantly left and Frederic went to Fugue's side.

"The kid alright?" Fugue asked, barely awake. Frederic nodded and said "I apologize if he troubled you" Fugue shook his head and said "don't be, he's a kid... he got scared" Fredric moved the boxes and laid Fugue down gently, saying "You should rest. Your injuries are far from minor, and your health is poor" Fugue mumbled something, too quiet for Fredric to hear, before drifting back to sleep.

As Fugue slept Fredric could hear him mumbling in his sleep "C-Count... no, get away... I don't-!" Fredric used his handkerchief to wipe away beads of sweat from Fugue's forehead and said "hush now, it's alright"


End file.
